ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown
'Info & Rules' There will be a short story every round, which will include you guys. Some are longer than others. Some beat around the bush, some are straight to the point. After the story is over, there will be a question you have to solve. If you aren't interested in thinking/is too lazy to solve problems, this isn't the competition for you. ;) Everyone who answers correctly gets 5''' points. The '''first person who answers correctly gets 10. When you are submitting your answer, leave it in the comments. If you have already submitted your answer, you cannot change it. Some of these questions/puzzles aren't mine and i didn't create them. Just added extra details and info to make it interesting. There are no specific times when i will post the new problem. It's instantaneous. (Just realized that this can be a reason for the title of this competition ha) Do not rush me to make a new problem, John. & Do not ask when it's going to be posted. Thx <3 :) If you want to copy other people's answers, that's on you. But you never know if that person is right or wrong. So think twice. 'Overall Total' CONGRATULATIONS TYLER FOR WINNING THE UNKNOWN 'Solved #1' Tyler and Tom were driving to their new apartment. They are roomates and have been friends since 11th grade. They arrive at the apartment and have 7 boxes sitting in the trunk. "Ty before we start unloading these packages, can you check to see if we have a flat tire? We had a bumpy ride." "Nope, were clear." The two men are moving boxes from the 1st floor to the 3rd. Tyler can carry two boxes at a time. It takes him one minute to get to the 3rd floor. Tom can carry one box but it only takes him 30 seconds to reach the 3rd floor. For the both of them, the amount of time it takes to go down the stairs is the same as their walk up. So if there are 7 boxes in total, how many minutes would it take Tom and Tyler to get all of the packages to the 3rd floor? ex- excused due to personal reasons SOLUTION: 3 Minutes 7 boxes Tyler; 1 minute – 2 x 2 = 2 min Tom; 30 sec – 4 x 1 = 2 min In the same 2 minutes, 4 boxes upstairs 3 boxes Tyler; 1 minute – 1 x 2 = 1 min Tom; 30 sec – 1 x 1 = 30 sec In 3 minutes all the boxes are in the 3rd floor, Tom is already there 30 seconds when Tyler arrives. Tyler is the only person who guessed correctly Points awarded 'Solved #2' Shan, Mau, and Delilah went to the arcade inside of the mall. The three of them spot cards laying on an empty table. "Hey anyone up for a game of memory?" Delilah asked. "What's memory?" said Mau. "Its when you match all of the cards to a pair." Replied Shan. "Ok, lets play!" They sit down and play one round. There was a total of 20 cards and 10 pairs. An old lady comes by to watch their game and ask "who's winning?" Shan: "I matched ten pairs in a row from the start of the game!" Mau: "...I matched nine pairs in a row, so yea." Delilah: "No! I matched eight pairs in a row, boo-ya!" One of them is lying. But who? When submitting your answer, make sure you add "unknown #2" on the comment. SOLUTION: Mau is lying. If he matched 9 pairs in a row, he would have automatically won the last pair. There are only two cards left. Points awarded 'Solved #3' Joey was sitting in his bedroom one night. He thought "maybe i should start my homework.." He pulls out his binder and see's that he has math homework. "ugh, i hate math." The problems were getting difficult. They got so difficult, that he had to count on his fingers to solve the problems. He starts to count like this... After counting 1-5, he returns to his thumb at number 6, then continues the same pattern. If Joey repeats this order, which finger will he end on when he reaches number 763? Hint - Don't think too hard on this one. When submitting your answer, make sure you add "unknown #3" on the comment. SOLUTION: Joey will land on his pinky. If you tried counting on your fingers, you would have realized that every number ending with a 3 or 8, is your pinky :) 'Solved #4' Everyone was over for Brandon's 16th birthday party. He was very popular in school, mostly because his brother, Mark, is captain of the football team. "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTEDDDDD!" The crowd goes crazy! A few minutes later, it was time to open presents. "Open mine first!" Said Tyler. "Ok!" Brandon opens the bag and theres a tie inside. "I needed a new tie! Thanks!" "No problem, glad you like it" More time goes by and he finishes opening the rest of the presents. Joey walks up to Brandon and says, "It's time for pizza, Bran" "Indeed! Im hungry" Then slices are passed out. "No thanks, i don't want any pizza." Said John. Brandon leaves the room to answer his friends phone call. A while later, he came back. "Oh my gosh..Someone ate my slice of pizza!! I wanted that one!" John: I didn't eat it! Seriously! Joey: Neither John nor Tyler ate it. I was standing right here the whole time. Mark: Hey! I didn't eat it either, im his brother and wouldn't lie Tyler: Mark is telling the truth, just sayin' Somebody isn't being truthful and that person ate the delicious pizza. Who was it? When submitting your answer, make sure you add "unknown #4" on the comment. Hint- This one may seem very simple at first glance, but... '' '''SOLUTION:' If John is lying, then Joey is lying If Tyler is lying, then Mark is lying. & vice versa If Joey is lying, then there is more than one pizza stealer & therefore, more than one liar. The question said "somebody isn't being truthful" not "some people." They were all being honest. The only person left is...Brandon. He ate his own pizza and framed everyone else. No one solved correctly 'Solved #5' Mau and John were seeing who could carry the most books. "Look! Im stronger than you!" Said Mau. John: "Not really...watch this." Mau: "OoOOooOOoO Thats nothing. Plus, this book weighs more than yours." John: "No it doesnt." Mau: "Yes..it does. Watch, lets trade a few." If John gave Mau one book, the two of them would each have the same number of books. But if Mau gave John two books, John would have 3 times the number of books that Mau would have. How many books is each of them holding? When submitting your answer, make sure you add "unknown #5" on the comment. SOLUTION: John has 7 books, Mau has 5 'Solved #6' Mark and Delilah were sitting down for coffee at the local coffee shop. They just met a few days ago and are becoming close friends. "Im gonna go get us some napkins." "Ok Deli" Mark searches through his phone reading the thoughtful messages that were left from his friends. ITS ALMOST YOUR BIRTHDAY BUDDY! ~Joey I LOVE YOU MARK XOXO ~ Anonymous We want you to move out, Mark, you are getting too old and can no longer live here. ~Mom and Dad Mark turns his phone on lock when Delilah comes back to the table. "You know who's birthday is coming up?" Asked Mark "Katie?" "..who's Katie?" "Idk." "I have a trick question that i bet you wont be able to answer" "Haha, try me." "The day after tomorrow is when i turn 20. The funny thing is that, i was still 17 last year on New Year's Day." Delilah looked confused, but started to think very hard. When is Mark's Birthday? When submitting your answer, make sure you add "unknown #6" on the comment. SOLUTION: January 2nd 'Solved #7' PART 1 "Tyler, check this out." "What is it?" "I think it's a stupid question that involves thinking..but i don't know the answer. Can you help out?" "Sure i guess, whats the question?" "The following numbers are arranged into certain order." 12311_1213 "What number belongs in the space?" "Brandon, i don't know and i don't care." When submitting your answer, make sure you add "Unknown #7" on the comment. SOLUTION: 'Solved #8' PART 2 "Wow, ok..i have something for you to solve now, Brandon. It's actually very similar to yours." "Shoot!" "In this problem, there is a missing letter." OTTF_ SSENT "Whats the letter?" When submitting your answer, make sure you add "unknown #8" on the comment. SOLUTION: F stands for Five. The letters are counting one-ten. 'Solved #9' Im lazy so this will not be a story nor include anyone. Complete this equation By inserting these numbers in the boxes so that it makes sense 8 3 4 7 While submitting your answer, type out the whole equation with the numbers in its place. Ex: (8 - 3 / 4) x 7 = 10 When submitting your answer, make sure you add "unknown #9" on the comment. SOLUTION: (3-7/4)x8=10 'Unknown #10' It was a late night after school when the boys arrived home from football practice. Joey grabbed a drink and sat in the living room couch to watch Dora the Explorer. Just kidding. He watched Spongebob. "Any beer left?" Mau asked. "You've got to be kidding me. You know you're too young to drink." "Whatever bro." Mau, being uninterested in the tv show, grabbed a die and sat at the dinning room table waiting for his parents to come home. He started to continuously roll the die. When the die stops rolling, he grabs it and examines. Every time a 6 is rolled, Mau yells "20!" Evertime a 1 is rolled, Mau yells "15!" If he just rolled again and the die landed on 3, what is the number that he will yell? When submitting your answer, make sure you add "unknown #10" on the comment. SOLUTION: Category:Competitions Category:Writing Category:Finished Competitions